


Fortunate Love

by StarDragon25



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Other, Smut, Submissive Male, Threesome, surprise confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 11:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10243538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragon25/pseuds/StarDragon25
Summary: Iruma confesses to Shuichi and Kaede is okay sharing him with her.





	1. Chapter 1

“I wonder why Kaede wanted me to come over soon?”  
Shuichi received a text from Kaede that read   
_“Please come to my house, I have something to tell you.”_  
She refused to tell him what it was and that he needed to go to her place if he wanted answers.  
“Hopefully, it's nothing too serious,” he prayed.  
The young detective took a bus that lead him near Kaede’s home and walked there after he was dropped off.  
He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, he received a new message from Kaede.  
 _“The door is unlocked and please go upstairs to my room.”_  
He took a deep breath as he opened the door and walked in. Shuichi closed the door and locked it, and went upstairs.  
He was in front of her bedroom door and knocked on it.  
Footsteps could be heard as the door opened a bit ,revealing Kaede.  
“Ah, you're finally here, Shuichi.”  
“Is something wrong, Kaede?”  
She smiled. “No. Just come in and I’ll tell you.”  
She fully opened the door and Iruma Miu could be seen sitting on Kaede's bed.  
“Iruma? Why is she here?”  
The inventor looked at the ground when Saihara saw her.  
A hand was placed on his shoulder as Kaede smiled at him.  
“The reason for calling you here was because Iruma has to tell you something.”  
He looked at Iruma, who had a faint blush on her face.  
“Come on, Iruma, there's nothing to worry about,” Kaede softly assured her.  
Iruma got off the bed and looked Shuichi.  
“I-I… love you… Shuichi,” she looked away in embarrassment.  
“But… I’m in a relationship with Kaede,” he softly protests.  
The pianist places a hand on under his chin and turns it to face her.  
“She already knows, but I told her that I do not mind sharing you with her,” she explains.  
“W-What?!   
“Shuichi,” Kaede saids in a calm, yet serious tone. “I told her that I do not mind. But, I would to hear your opinion on this matter.”  
The two girls stared at him as they waited for his answer.  
“What am I going to do?”  
He took a deep breath and sighs. “If you are fine with this arrangement, I do not mind it then.”  
Iruma's eyes lit up happiness as she jumped onto Shuichi and hugged him.  
“Thank you! Thank you!,” she happily cries out.  
“Umm… you’re welcome?”  
Kaede smiles at the scene in front of her.  
Iruma cuddled into Shuichi’s chest, causing him to blush.  
He looked up at Kaede, who simply smiled at him.  
He decided to hug Iruma back, which made her even more happy.  
 _“I’m glad everything worked out just fine,”_ Kaede thought.

 

 


	2. Smut/Lemon

After a few weeks of this relationship, Kaede decided to try something new. She called Iruma and Shuichi over to her room to tell them about her suggestion.  
“You want us to sex together?!,” Shuichi and Iruma exclaimed.  
Kaede nods,”I do.” She saw a questionable look on their faces.  
“I’m suggesting this to strengthen our relationship,” she explains.  
“But is this really what you to do?,” Saihara questions.  
She nods again. “Yes. I want to try this with the two of the you.”  
Iruma sighs. “Well, if it's for bringing us closer together, I don't fuckin’ mind then.”  
Realizing that he was outvoted, Shuichi didn't bother to argue any further.  
“Since the two of you are okay with it, I’ll join in as well.”  
Kaede smiles. “Excellent. Let's begin then.”  
She begins take her shirt off. Shuichi blushes as he watches her and tries to look away.  
She drops her onto the ground and looks at her two friends.   
“Come on now, it's not fair if I’m the only doing it.”  
“S-Sorry.”   
Shuichi and Iruma began to undress as well.  
Once they were all naked, Kaede had Shuichi sit on the edge of the bed and told Iruma get on her knees in front him.  
She stared at his member before finally deciding to lean towards it and placed mouth on it. She begins sucking on his manhood and swirls her tongue around it.  
“Iruma,” Shuichi moans.  
She bobbed her head up and down as she continues.  
He keeps moaning from this pleasure.  
Kaede just watches the scene, not interested in getting involved yet.

Shuichi soon felt himself reaching his limit. “Iruma, I’m reaching my limit,” he warns.  
She ignores him and continues to suck him.  
He groans as he cums into her mouth, which causes her to gag, but she quickly recovers and swallows his semen.  
He softly pants, while Kaede smiles and politely asks Iruma to lie on the bed. She then asks Shuichi to get up and get in front of Iruma's entrance.  
He looked at Iruma as he positioned himself.  
“If it hurts too much too, tell me and I’ stop.”  
She nods. “I will.”  
He carefully enters her and reaches her hymen. He quickly thrusts and breaks through the barrier, causing Iruma to cry out.  
“Iruma!”  
“D-Don't worry, I-I can handle it,” she assures him.  
She begins to adjust to his size and the pain disappears.  
“You can move now.”  
With that in mind, he starts thrusting again.  
“Shuichi~ More~” Iruma moans out in pleasure, enjoying this very much.  
Kaede decides to climb on top of Iruma’s face and straddles her, sighing in bliss as Iruma’s tongue licks her folds.  
The three of them are lost in lust as Shuichi continues to pound into Iruma and causes her to suck on Kaede's clit, resulting in her moaning.

Shuichi's thrusts slow down as he reaches his end, along with Kaede and Iruma.  
Saihara grunts as he cums in Iruma, causing her to moan as her insides tightened around his member as she came. Kaede cums as well.  
He pulls out as Kaede gets off Iruma. The Inventor pants as she catches her breath and slowly begins to pass out.  
Kaede spreads her legs apart, revealing her womanhood to him.  
“Shuichi, please do me as well,” she pleaded.  
He nods. “I will.”  
He positions himself in front of her entrance and thrusts forward, breaking her hymen as well.  
Kaede arches her back as she cries out.  
“I-It's alright. It's just a little bit of pain. I-I just need some time to get used it,” she assures him.  
After waiting for a few minutes, the pain starts to fade away.  
“You can move now,” she states.  
He begins to thrust again,  
Kaede moans out in pleasure. “Yes~ More~”  
Shuichi continues to pound into her until they both feel that they are reaching their limits.  
“Shuichi!”  
“Kaede!”  
Her pussy tightens around his shaft as she orgasms.   
Shuichi grunts as he climaxes too, cumming in her pussy.  
The two of them pant as they try to catch their breath.  
Shuichi pulls out and lies next to Kaede on the bed.  
She plants a kiss on his cheek as they close their eyes and begin to fall asleep from the exhaustion.  
The three teens spent the rest of the afternoon sleeping together naked.

 

 


End file.
